


Mixed-up File Story 3: Jethro

by BriGranger1990



Series: Mixed Up Files of Team Gibbs [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Eavesdropping, Funny, Gen, Mixed Up Files, Team Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriGranger1990/pseuds/BriGranger1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vance overhears McGee and Abby talking about Jethro... what will he hear? This one is really short...sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed-up File Story 3: Jethro

Director Leon Vance needed to ask Abby a question about a cold case, so he went down to the lab. When he got down there he saw that Abby was sitting at her computer, with McGee sitting next to her, try to decrypt a file on their latest suspect's computer. He was about to walk over to them when he heard Abby ask "So how has Jethro been?"

"Oh he is doing fine. Last night, we had this nice juicy steak."

"Timmy! You know you shouldn't be giving him steak!"

McGee laughed before saying "I know. I know. I can't help it though, one look into his big puppy eyes and I turn into mush!" Vance was frozen at the entrance of the lab 'What the...'

"You are pathetic!" Abby said jokingly. "I bet he sleeps with you too!" Vance's eyes widen at this.

"As matter of fact he does! He keeps me warm at night, and he is good for cuddling." That statement got Abby rolling with laughter, and Vance to pale. "Oh I bet he is!"

"There is one problem though, he usually wakes up before my alarm, and ends up licking my face to wake me up."

"Ha! I don't want to think where his tongue as been."

"Neither do I!" McGee exclaimed as they both busted out laughing. Vance, forgetting why he was doing down there in the first place, decided that he has heard enough... to give him nightmares, he turn around and started to head back to his office when he walked into Ducky.

"Oh! Hello, Director." Ducky greeted before growing concern. "Are you alright? You look awfully pale."

Vance hesitated for a second, and then decided to tell Ducky what he heard Abby and McGee talking about, at the end of the tale, Vance was slightly annoyed when he saw Ducky chuckling. "I do believe this is just a minor misunderstanding." Ducky said good-naturally

"What do you mean, doctor?"

"Well, this was before you came here. The long story short is there was German shepherd drugged up on cocaine, and he attack Timothy, and Timothy had to shoot him, only wounding him. Abby, of course, took the dog in and was trying to prove his innocent. At the end, she was given permission to keep the dog, so he didn't have to be put down. Abby's landlord won't allow her to keep him, so she had McGee take him home."

"So McGee took home a dog that attacked him?"

"Yup."

Vance shook his head. "But why did he name the dog 'Jethro'?"

"Actually, Abby named him that..."

"Oh. I believe that, for some reason." Vance admitted, causing Ducky to chuckle.

Vance, shaking his head, walked past Ducky and walked towards the elevator thinking that it was perfect time to take that cruise that Jackie has been wanting to go on.


End file.
